Smile
by xxaoxx
Summary: "Chijeubeogeo Sajuseyo eung?" (Tolong belikan aku Cheeseburger eung?) Rengeknya disertai kedipan mata dan mengayunkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Mingyu. Terkadang hal-hal kecil dan sederhana seperti senyuman memang dapat menggerakan hati, jadi jangan menyerah dan cobalah, mungkin saja ceritamu akan berakhir bahagia seperti kedua tokoh utama kita ini. (MEANIE!BxB!Oneshot!)


SELAMAT MEMBACA!

Definisi dari cinta itu berbeda untuk setiap orang. Ada beberapa kisah cinta yang rumit, klise, bahkan sederhana. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang dua tokoh kita yang terlibat cinta yang rumit, namun juga klise dan sederhana.

Biar kuperkenalkan dua tokoh yang akan menjadi pemain utama dalam cerita ini.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang yang manis, baik bahkan terlalu baik, menyenangkan dan mungkin cukup pemberani. Salah satu penghuni kelas 11 IPS di PLEDIS SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL. Dia menyukai seorang yang ada di salah satu kelas IPA, dan kabar baiknya kelasnya berhadapan.

Kim Mingyu namanya, dia cukup pendiam menyerempet dingin, cuek, dan sedikit kaku. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, bukan benar-benar seorang yang seperti es.

Bagaimana klise bukan?

Mereka saling kenal?, Tentu saja.

Berada di satu ekskul yang sama menjadi hal yang menguntungkan Wonwoo untuk berada dekat dengan Mingyu. Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo mulai menyukai Mingyu, yang pasti saat awal masuk kelas 11 perasaannya sudah cukup dalam. Kita tidak akan tau bukan kapan cinta akan datang.

Nah yang menjadi topik kita kali ini, bagaimanakah cara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menyadari perasaannya dan balik menyukainya.

Ini bagian rumitnya.

Apa gunanya teman?

Tentu saja untuk membantu saat temannya kesulitan, jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak memendamnya sendirian lagi dan bertanya kepada Jihoon, salah satu temannya yang paling dekat dan paling peka.

"Jihoon-ah bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Jihoon hanya berdehem.

"Jadi sebenarnya... emm aku menyukai seseorang."

"Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo melotot, sudah dikatakan Jihoon itu terlalu peka hingga terkadang sudah mirip cenayang saja.

"Apa terlalu jelas?"

"Tidak, untuk orang lain. Iya, untukku."

Wonwoo menghela napas lega, dia hanya belum siap saja jika banyak yang mengetahui perasaannya ini.

"Jadi kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya Jihoon mengingatkanku.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana agar Mingyu tau jika aku menyukainya?"

"Katakan saja perasaanmu." Wonwoo meringis mendengar jawaban Jihoon yang ceplas-ceplos.

"Tidak sejelas itu juga sih."

Jihoon itu orangnya simple, tidak suka basa basi, tidak pernah pacaran atau menyukai seseorang, katanya. Tapi jago sekali urusan asmara remaja, kalian pasti punya teman satu yang seperti ini.

"Bukannya kau cukup dekat dengan Mingyu?"

"Iya sih, tapi benar-benar dekat sebatas teman. Lagipula kau tau jika Mingyu sangat cuek dan tidak peduli sekitar."

Wonwoo menghela napas. Memang dia cukup dekat dengan Mingyu, bahkan bisa dibilang salah satu yang paling dekat selain teman-teman sekelas lelaki itu.

"Menurutku, menghadapi lelaki macam Mingyu yang menjawab chat saja malas dan diajak berbicara terkadang hanya menjawab satu kata ,itu sulit. Ganti saja bagaimana?" Tanya Jihoon seenak jidatnya.

"Kau pikir hatiku itu apa?" Wonwoo gemas juga lama-lama.

Jihoon terlihat berpikir, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hmm…. Aku pernah membaca cara sederhana untuk membuat orang yang kita sukai tau perasaan kita."

Mata Wonwoo terlihat berbinar, saran Jihoon itu unik tetapi tidak norak, benar-benar terbaik menurutnya.

"Senyum saja setiap kalian bertatap mata, yang tulus."

"hah?" Kali ini Jihoon yang menghela napas karena Wonwooterlihat tidak mengerti.

"Dari senyuman kita bisa menyampaikan beberapa makna, jika senyumanmu tulus dia pasti juga akan membalas senyumanmu, semoga saja. Pikiran laki-laki itu sulit ditebak, sungguh menyebalkan." Sepertinya Jihoon terkena krisis indetitas saat ini.

"Jendela kelas kita cukup rendah, kau bisa melihatnya dari kelas kita begitu pula dia. Jika kau mau berusaha mencari tempat duduk di sebelah jendela setiap hari kurasa akan lebih mudah untuk tersenyum kepadanya." Lanjut Jihoon.

Tidak ada aturan duduk di kelas mereka, jadi siapa cepat dia dapat. Berbeda di kelas Mingyu yang sepertinya bergulir setiap hari, jadi ini seperti peruntungan untuk Wonwoo menjalankan misinya.

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu, ah jangan lupa kirimi dia pesan setiap pagi. Walaupun tidak dibalas yang penting dia tau kalau kau memberinya semangat."

"Tapi bukankah itu akan mengganggu?"

"Cukup kirim sekali jika tidak dibalas, dan jika dia bilang terganggu ya hentikan saja."

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar saran yang diberikan oleh Jihoon, benar-benar unik menurutnya.

Tepat sekali hari ini Wonwoo dan Jihoon duduk disebelah jendela, dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang membantu Wonwoo menjalankan misinya. Disana, dikelasnya Mingyu juga duduk disebelah jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya.

'Tampannya' pekikan hati wonwoo.

Jihoon hanya bergeleng-geleng melihat sahabatnya terpesona oleh Mingyu.

Entah merasa jika dipandangi atau apa, tiba-tiba Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo yang masih memandangnya dan terlihat terkejut sekarang.

"Cepat senyum bodoh, yang tulus." bisik Jihoon sambil menyenggol lengan Wonwoo agar sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Wonwoo langsung tersenyum kepada Mingyu yang masih melihat kearahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Awalnya Mingyu terlihat bingung saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba tersenyum kearahnya, namun akhirnya membalas dengan senyuman tipis lalu menolehkan kepalanya kedepan kelas setelahnya.

Wonwoo yang senyumnya dibalas tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar, dia dengan cepat memeluk Jihoondan menjerit kecil menyerukan rasa senangnya.

"Jihoon, Mingyu membalas senyumku, terima kasih untuk saranmu yang terbaik itu."

Jihoon hanya membiarkan Wonwoo dan tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya yang sedang senag tersebut.

Oke misi hari pertama sukses.

SMILE

Pukul menunjukkan angka 06.30, Wonwoo terlihat sudah berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berangkat sepagi ini, dia ingin mendapatkan bangku di sebelah jendela agar bisa menjalankan misinya seperti kemarin sekaligus menunggu Mingyu datang dengan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan kelasnya.

Wonwoo teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah menaruh tasnya di bangku yang dia inginkan dan bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil mendapatkannya.

[Selamat pagi Mingyu.]

Itu adalah bunyi pesan yang ditulis Wonwoo untuk Mingyu pagi ini, dia berharap semoga Mingyu membalas pesannya meskipun hanya dengan satu huruf saja.

_Sent_!

Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya karena sebenarnya dia sedikit gugup menulis pesan untuk Mingyu. Bisa dibilang dia belum pernah bertukar pesan kecuali masalah ekskul dengan Mingyu, itu saja kadang Mingyu hanya me'_read_' pesannya.

Setelah 10 menit memastikan pesannya tidak dibalas atau pun dibaca oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa cukup sedih sebenarnya. Dia menunduk, masih memandangi chatroomnya dengan Mingyu, saat akan memencet tombol close, tiba-tiba muncul tulisan '_Read_' di sebelah pesannya. Saking terkejutnya Wonwoo sampai berdiri dan semakin terkejut saat mendongak dan melihat Mingyu akan memasuki kelasnya sambil melihat ponselnya. Seperti sebelumnya, Mingyu tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya yang masih melongo namun cepat-cepat tersenyum manis seperti kemarin saat bertatapan mata dengan Mingyu. Kali ini Mingyu hanya melihatnya sekilas dan memasuki kelasnya. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa Wonwoo mengirimi pesan yang 'aneh' di pagi hari.

Wonwoo yang masih memandangi Mingyu tersadar saat Jihoon menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Jihoon-ah" Wonwoo merengek.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Aku mengirimi Mingyu pesan dan dia hanya membacanya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga tidak membalas senyumanku untuknya." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui Mingyu juga tidak duduk di dekat jendela hari ini. Rasanya Wonwoo kecewa berkali-kali hari ini.

"Oh." singkat Jihoon tidak peduli.

"Yak!"

Misi hari kedua, anggap saja setengah gagal. Setidaknya Mingyu membaca pesannya, pikir Wonwoo.

Wah optimis sekali tokoh kita yang satu ini.

SMILE

Hari ketiga Wonwoo masih berusaha berangkat pagi dan mengirimi Mingyu pesan seperti kemarin. Coba tebak apa hasilnya.

Mingyu membalas pesannya _guyssss_.

Membuat Wonwoo menjerit senang di dalam kelas, untung masih sepi.

[Pagi.]

Itu balasan dari Mingyu, hm benar-benar khas Mingyu.

[Semoga harimu menyenangkan.]

Balas Wonwoo lagi, namun hanya dibaca saja.

Tapi tidak papa, menurut Wonwoo ini sudah kemajuan yang pesat.

SMILE

Sudah dua minggu Wonwoo melakukan 'Pendekatan' dengan Mingyu namun tidak ada kemajuan yang spesifik. Memang terkadang senyumnya dibalas oleh Mingyu, itu saja jika Mingyu menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Tapi benar-benar tidak ada hasilnya, pesannya juga selalu di_Read_ saja oleh Mingyu. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menyerah, kenapa sulit sekali mendekati makhluk dingin yang sialnya sungguh tampan dan seksi itu?

Jihoon juga sepertinya sudah kehabisan cara untuk membantu sahabatnya itu, yang dapat dilakukannya hanya memberi semangat saat sahabatnya itu mulai merasa putus asa. Entah apayang ada di pikiran lelaki bernama Kim Mingyu itu, apakah dirinya memang tidak tau bahwa Wonwoo mencoba mendekatinya, atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu? Entahlah, hanya Kim Mingyu dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Hari Jumat ini Wonwoo tidak mencoba berangkat pagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia belum menyerah hanya saja Wonwoo merasa sedikit malas hari ini. Wonwoo juga tidak mengirim pesan sapaan kepada Mingyu. Biarlah Mingyu juga tidak akan sadar maupun peduli, pikir Wonwoo.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas, dia melihat Mingyu berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Wonwoo yang sedang malas berurusan dengan Mingyu hari ini mencoba mendahului lelaki itu. Saat langkahnya sejajar dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo melirik dengan ekor matanya untuk melihat wajah gebetannya itu yang sedang menatap ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut sekarang ini.

'Tumben dia berekspresi seperti itu, apa yang membuatnya heran?'

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, namun mencoba tidak peduli dan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Mingyu menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sedang menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya yang jarang sekali ada di wajahnya itu.

SMILE

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Sejak semalam Wonwoo sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mendekati Mingyu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin lebih berusaha, namun dia menyadari bahwa lelaki dingin seperti Mingyu memang susah ditembus oleh anak macam dirinya. Jadi daripada buang-buang waktu dan makan hati karena merasa kecewa terus menerus, Wonwoo akhirnya bertekat untuk _move_ _on_ pada akhir pekan ini.

Satu hari dong? Iya.

Sebenarnya itu pemikiran bodoh untuk _move_ _on_ dalam satu hari, tapi siapa yang tahukan, jadi biarkan Wonwoo mengisi hari Minggu ini dengan melakukan segala hal yang diinginkannya agar dapat melupakan Mingyu. Ya kita doakan saja semoga dia berhasil.

Wonwoo sudah hampir selesai bersiap-siap, padahal masih pukul Sembilan pagi. Rencananya dia ingin ke perpustakaan kota hari ini. Sudah sejak lama Wonwoo ingin mencoba belajar di sana, dirinya memang tidak begitu pandai belajar, namun tidak ada larangan seseorang sepertinya untuk ke perpustakaan kan?

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan Bus, akhirnya Wonwoo sampai di Perpustakaan Kota. Dia masuk dengan riang, lalu setelah mendapatkan tempat yang strategis menurutnya, dia mengeluarkan beberpa buku yang dibawanya dari rumah.

'Lebih baik aku belajar untuk ujian Matematika minggu depan.' Pikir Wonwoo semangat.

Baru saja akan membaca materi di bukunya, seseorang menarik kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Wonwoo mendongak lalu melotot saat tahu siapa yang ada di depannya saat itu.

Kim _Fxxkin_ Mingyu! Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Wonwoo menjerit-jerit di dalam hati. Apalagi saat melihat Mingyu yang tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya itu, jantungnya ingin Resign saja rasanya. Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa dirinya harus bertemu si Super Tampan Mingyu saat mencoba _move on_. Wonwoo hanya dapat menghela napas karena tidak yakin dapat melaksanakan misinya setelah melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan bukunnya menoleh ke depan saat merasa diperhatikan oleh orang di hadapannya. Dia cukup terkejut saat tahu siapa orang yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kaku memandangnya, namun Mingyu dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresi datar lalu melanjutkan acara belajarnya dengan senyum tipis yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

Mingyu merenggangkan bedannya karena merasa cukup pegaldan lapar, dilihatnya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menghela napas saat tahu dirinya sudah belajar selama hampir tiga jam. kepalanya menoleh ke depan karena penasaran dengan apa ynag dilakukan Wonwoo, dan tersenyum karena merasa gemas dengan lelaki yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di hadapannya itu. Apakah dia tertidur sejak tadi? Pikirnya lalu mulai membereskan seluruh buku bawaannya.

Setelah selesai, Mingyu menimang-nimang haruskah dia membangunkan Wonwoo, karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan bangun walaupun sampai perpustakaan di tutup nanti.

Akhirnya Mingyu menepuk pundak Wonwoo agar lelaki itu bangun, tidak seperti yang dikira, Wonwoo langsung terbangun dengan satu tepukan saja. Dengan wajah bingung khas orang bangun tidur, Wonwoo mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba selembar _sticky note_ ditempel di bukunya dan membuatnya terkejut karena itu berasal dari Mingyu.

[Kau tidak lapar?]

Bunyi pesan yang ada di kertas tersebut, dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh Wonwoo membalasnya.

[Lapar.] – W

[Bereskan bukumu.]-M

[Kenapa?]-W

[Apa kau akan tidur seharian disini?]-M

[Tidak.]-W

[Ayo.]-M

[Kemana?]-W

Mingyu yang merasa jengah karena Wonwo yang sepertinya tidak sadar-sadar itu akhirnya langsung berdiri dan membereskan buku Wonwoo, lalu setelah memasukkan ke dalam tas dia membawanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menggandeng Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo sadar seratus persen dan sekarang hanya melongo dengan wajah merah melihat tangannya digandeng oleh pujaan hatinya. Mingyu sebenarnya sadar akan hal itu, namun dia malah mengaitkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Wonwoo. _Well_ menurutnya itu nyaman, jadi kenapa dia harus melepaskannya.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke sebuah Restauran Burger yang berada di dekat perpustakaan kota, dan selama perjalanan menuju kesana jiwa Wonwoo sepertinya sudah melayang entah kemana sehingga membuatnya terus menatap tangannya yang digenggam Mingyu.

Tak lama mata Wonwoo berbinar saat tahu jika mereka berada di Restauran _Burger_ kesukaannya, lalu tanpa sadar merengek kearah lelaki di sampingnya.

"_Chijeubeogeo Sajuseyo eung_?" (Tolong belikan aku _Cheeseburger _eung?) Rengeknya disertai kedipan mata dan mengayunkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Mingyu.

Btw tahukan Agyeonya Wonwoo yang mana? Ehehehehehe.

Mingyu yang diserang dengan _Agyeo_ itu hanya menatap Wonwoo karena merasa terkejut dengan rengekan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo yang padahal sejak tadi hanya diam.

Wonwoo yang menyadari tingkahnya langsung memasang wajah normalnya yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus lalu menutupnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

'Jeon Wonwoo BODOH!' Batinnya sekarang sambil mulai memukul kecil kepalanya beberapa kali, namun langsung di cegah oleh Mingyu.

"Jangan pukul kepalamu, aku akan membelikanmu _Cheeseburger_." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman kecil. Sebenarnya Mingyu merasa sangat gemas dengan makhluk manis di sebelahnya ini, namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik Mingyu agar mulai mengantri bersamanya.

Bukannya mereka tidak ada hubungan ya, tapi kenapa kedua orang itu bergandengan tangan dengan sangat nyaman seperti sudah terbiasa?

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak memasuki Restauran tersebut, Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat imut?

Ya itu yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu merasa amat gemas dengan Wonwoo karena terlihat sangat bersemangat memakan _Burger_ kesukaannya tersebut. Belum lagi ocehan Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa bercerita panjang lebar kepada Mingyu, meskipun hanya di respon seperlunya. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bersama di Restauran tersebut.

SMILE

Entah bagaimana, mereka sekarang sudah berada di pinggir Sungai Han. Berawal dari Wonwoo yang berceletuk jika cuaca sore itu sangat indah untuk bersepeda di pinggir Sungai Han, siapa sangka Mingyu benar-benar membawanya kesana. Karena itu akhir pekan, suasananya sedikit ramai tapi malah membuat senyuman lelaki yang lebih pendek semakin lebar.

Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajah Wonwoo saat menaiki sepedanya, Mingyu yang mengikutinya dari belakang mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo sekaligus mengawasi, kira saja anak itu terjatuh atau menabrak. Setelah puas bersepeda, mereka menikmati suasana Sungai Han sambil minum _Soda_ dingin yang dibeli Mingyu dari _Minimart_ di dekat situ.

"Gyu." Panggil Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Mingyu hanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukankah kita seperti sedang berkencan?" Tanya Wonwoo riang tanpa menyadari pertanyaan yang diucapkannya. Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu penjelasan dari pertanyaan Wonwoo itu.

"Y-ya coba k-kau ingat, hari ini kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dari pagi hingga sekarang dengan bersenang-senang seperti sedang ber..ken..can?" jelas Wonwoo gagap di awal dan ragu di akhir kalimatnya. Bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, entah maksudnya dia mengerti, atau malah menyetujui ucapan Wonwoo.

"Jadi benar kau menyukaiku." Kata Mingyu. Itu bukan pertanyaan tentu saja, bahkan tidak ada tanda tanya dibelakang kalimatnya. Wonwoo yang mendengar hal itu menahan napas dan rasanya ingin menyeburkan dirinya ke Sungai Han karena, bisa-bisanya Mingyu mengucapkan hal itu tanpa beban padahal berakibat sangat fatal padanya.

"Mari pulang!" Ajak Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang masih merutuki dirinya dalam diam, Mingyu kembali mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku menyukai pesan yang selalu kau kirim padaku setiap pagi dan senyumanmu setiap kita bertatap muka." Ungkap Mingyu santai secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Kau berhenti melakukan itu dua hari belakangan ini." Jelas Mingyu.

"Bukankah kau merasa risih?" Akhirnya Wonwoo menanyakannya.

"Lakukan lagi mulai besok!" Pinta Mingyu.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak, lagipula itu pesan dari kekasihku."

"Apa?!" Wonwoo tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ini.

"Katamu hari ini kita sudah berkencan, dan aku menyukainya. Kau menyukaiku, aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi kita berpacaran saja." Putus Mingyu, itu bukan permintaan ataupun pertanyan tentunya. Tapi siapa peduli, Wonwoo juga tidak akan keberatan.

_RIP_ Akal Sehat Jeon Wonwoo.

Benarkah itu semua diucapkan oleh seorang Kim Mingyu?

Wonwoo yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk-anggukan saja kepalanya, Mingyu yang kali ini sudah tidak bisa menahan gemas akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

Cup!

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka, yang membuat Kekasih manisnya itu terkejut setengah mati. Apalagi setelah itu Mingyu tersenyum sangat amat terlalu sungguh Manis sekali kepadanya dan rasanya jantung Wonwoo benar-benar akan meloncat keluar karena berdebar telalu keras.

"Ah, dan aku suka menggenggam tangamu. Jadi biasakan jika aku akan menggenggamnya di manapun."

Cup!

Ganti Wonwoo yang mengecup bibir Mingyu karena tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa senangnya, lalu memberikan senyuman manisterbaiknya kepada kekasih tingginya itu.

'Aku akan mentraktir Jihoon apapun yang dia inginkan selama satu bulan.'

Wonwoo bernazar dalam hati. Wah Jihoon sepertinya akanmakan enak selama sebulan ini.

Well siapa yang akan mengira niat _move on _nya selama satu hari malah berbalik menjadi mendapatkan gebetannya dalam satu hari. Wonwoo harus banyak-banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang kali ini sudah mendengarkan kata hatinya.

Terkadang hal-hal kecil dan sederhana seperti senyuman memang dapat menggerakan hati, jadi jangan menyerah dan cobalah, mungkin saja ceritamu akan berakhir bahagia seperti kedua tokoh utama kita ini.

/

/

/

Ide tentang senyuman dan pesan di pagi hari itu aku dapetin dari kisah nyata temen perempuanku. Dan temenku berhasil menaklukan hati orang yang disukainya, tapi mereka pacaran Cuma sebentar karena sikap pacarnya terlalu dingin dan kaku.

Disini Mingyu memang kubuat sedikit berbeda, karena meskipun dia dingin tapi masih bisa berperilaku manis setidaknya kepada orang yang dia suka.

Dan sebenarnya tokoh Jihoon itu aku, dari sikap dan segala hal tentang Jihoon. Dan ide tentang senyuman itu juga saran dariku yang waktu itu habis baca thread di Twt LOL.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai Jumpa di cerita berikutnya!


End file.
